


Fireplace

by mylove3214



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, sprousehart - Fandom
Genre: Couple, F/M, Home, House - Freeform, Lilireinhart, Love, Peace, Vacation, colesprouse, newzealand, tvshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylove3214/pseuds/mylove3214
Summary: Cole comes home, tired after New Zealand trip.





	Fireplace

Cole was a busy person, but the last few weeks really exhausted him. When he wasn’t shooting the scenes for new episode, or preparing to interviews, he was editing his newest collection of photos, and even at Dylan’s he had plenty of work to do. New Zealand trip was a wonderful one and he really did enjoy it - but it didn’t necessarily give him the kind of peace he was looking for.  
And that’s why he was thrilled seeing Lili again. She was the person that was his home, the safety he could always come back to. It was the little things that became memories, memories they both shared.

Cole felt like in Heaven; laying on the couch in front of fireplace, wrapped up in warm blankets, with Lili’s delicate hand gently massaging his scalp, brushing through dark locks, while he was half asleep. The Reinhart ‘s house felt like the home every person would like to have. He remembered the first time he visited them, and this kind of warmth was what hit him the most. It’s was all of it: the sweet vanilla and hot chocolate smell, the quiet music playing from the radio, Lili. And that, he thought, was the definition of home.


End file.
